Find all solutions to the inequality \[\sqrt[3]{x}+ \frac{2}{\sqrt[3]{x}+ 3} \le 0,\]giving your answer in interval notation.
Answer: Seeing the expression $\sqrt[3]{x}$ twice, we make the substitution $y = \sqrt[3]{x},$ so that our inequality becomes \[y + \frac{2}{y+3} \le 0.\]Combining the terms on the left-hand side under a common denominator, we get \[\frac{y^2+3y+2}{y+3} \le 0,\]which factors as \[\frac{(y+1)(y+2)}{y+3} \le 0.\]Letting $f(y) = (y+1)(y+2)/(y+3),$ we make a sign table based on this inequality: \begin{tabular}{c|ccc|c} &$y+1$ &$y+2$ &$y+3$ &$f(y)$ \\ \hline$y<-3$ &$-$&$-$&$-$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$-3<y<-2$ &$-$&$-$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$-2<y<-1$ &$-$&$+$&$+$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$y>-1$ &$+$&$+$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]\end{tabular}Therefore, the inequality holds if $y < -3$ or $-2 < y < -1.$ Since the inequality is nonstrict, we must also include the values of $y$ that make $f(y) = 0,$ which are $y=-1$ and $y=-2.$ Therefore, the solutions to this inequality are \[y \in (-\infty, -3) \cup [-2, -1].\]Since $y = \sqrt[3]{x},$ we have either $\sqrt[3]{x} < -3$ or $-2 \le \sqrt[3]{x} \le -1.$ Since $\sqrt[3]{x}$ is an increasing function of $x,$ we can cube all sides of these inequalities, to get $x < -27$ and $-8 \le x \le -1,$ respectively. Therefore, \[x \in \boxed{(-\infty, -27) \cup [-8, -1]}.\]